


The Last Wish

by Nattharin_EJTuan



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattharin_EJTuan/pseuds/Nattharin_EJTuan
Summary: Eye is Mew's younger sister and an author. When she got tired of writing boy-girl love stories, she started writing a boys love story. Mew's sister, Eye, loves her brother so much that she went to Trimurti Shrine, the Shrine of Love, to pray for his brother's dull love life. She prayed for her brother to have a colorful love story just like the stories that she had written. And that's how Mew's life started to change when his sister's latest fiction story became a reality.Mew became the lead role of his sister's story who was set to marry the first child of their family's friend, Gulf Kanawut, in order to fulfill the last wish of their late ancestors.Two different people, who's lives uncannily changed after being stuck in a novel's plot and unwanted marriage. Will they be able to get out from an extraordinarily experience they are in? Or end up falling in love?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Everything Tharntype/Mewgulf, TharnType, mewgulf





	1. Prologue

In 1940, there were two baby girls who were born in the same year, same town, but different months. One grew up in an upper class family while the other one grew up in an ordinary family. As time passedby, two girls grew into beautiful young ladies, but one of them felt empty deep inside.

Nittaya Suchinda, although she grew up in a wealthy family, she wasn't happy at all. Her family was so busy maintaining their status in the society. While Nittaya was living an uninteresting life, Pranee Natanarak, on the other hand, was a cheerful girl. Her family was once in a middle class status. They owned a shoe factory, but because of a fire incident, the future of their family was burned down together with their factory. Despite of what happened, her family stayed positive and continued living their life as ordinary people.

The money that Pranee's parents saved, was used in sending her to school. They worked hard for them to be able to send their one and only daughter to a university in their town. Unlike the other towns, their town strongly discourage the discrimination of family statuses. Whether you're living a wealthy life or not, people must respect one another.

Nittaya and Pranee's lives changed when the two girls happened to run to each other. It was when Nittaya ran away from their house after she was scolded by her parents when they've found out that she has been skipping from her classes even if she was homeschooled by her parents. 

She kept on crying while running until she accidentally stumbled her foot on a rock. She fell on the ground, scratching her knee and elbow. At that time, Pranee was heading back home from school when she heard someone crying. Out of curiosity, she followed the sound of the cry then she saw a girl sitting on the ground, crying while holding her knee.

Pranee approached the girl which turned out to be Nittaya and just by looking at the girl's clothes, Pranee could tell that she's from a wealthy family. But their different status in the society didn't stop her from helping Nittaya. Pranee helped her stood up from the ground and brought her to their house where Pranee's parents treated Nittaya's wounds, giving her the care that she'd always asked for her parents to give.

Staying at Pranee's house made her witness how Pranee was so lucky to have such wonderful parents. They didn't have a big house like her, househelpers, luxurious cars, jewelries, and furniture, but Pranee has something that she never had. A happy family. For her, their wealth was just nothing. All she wanted was her parents to have time for her.

Heavy rain poured in the midst of their dinner, Pranee's parents had offered to send Nittaya back home. But since the unexpected rain poured, Nittaya insisted to let her stay with them for the night. They were glad to see Nittaya, a girl from the upper class family, showed interest in staying at their house despite of their difference in life. 

Nittaya made sure that it's okay for her to sleep on the couch or even on the floor with or without a matress, it's not really a big thing to her. But they all strongly disagreed. Pranee offered her bed to Nittaya and after persuading the young girl, Nittaya finally agreed to sleep on Pranee's bed but she insisted that Pranee should sleep together with her on the bed.

They both settled themselves on the bed afterwards. But the girls were unable to close their eyes and sleep. So both Pranee and Nittaya decided to use the opportunity to talk and get to know each other. They stayed awake until late at night, talking about a lot of things. Nittaya expressed her jealousy over Pranee's loving parents and Pranee gladly told her that she could treat her parents like hers as well. That late night conversation made the two to get closer together and became good friends.

The next day, Pranee and her parents sent Nittaya back home where her parents stayed at the living room until the morning comes. They weren't able to sleep and just spent the whole night waiting for their daughter to come back. Nittaya told her parents what happened and how she was saved and taken care of Pranee's family. Her parents were truly thankful at Pranee's parents for what they've done to Nittaya and that's how their families' strong friendship had started.

Learning from their mistakes, Nittaya's parents suddenly changed and they spent as much time as they could to their daughter. Instead of continuing to homeschool her, they agreed to send their daughter to the university with Pranee. Nittaya's parents supported Pranee's university expenses, and even gave Pranee's parents stable jobs.

Throughout their journey as college students, Pranee and Nittaya's friendship remained strong. They shared lots of memories together, whether it's good or bad. They were there for each other as they cried for their first heartbreak, cheered each other during examinations, helped each other for school projects, and celebrated their graduation together. 

Shortly after their graduation, the two started searching for a job. Nittaya and Pranee were inseparable. The two wanted to work in the same place together. But Nittaya's parents had other plans for her. She was set to marry the son of her family's friend from the upper class family. She wasn't surprised at all, since it was like a tradition in their town. Upper class families usually arranged their children's marriage to their friends or business partners' children.

The two girls expressed their desire to experience working together, so Pranee tried persuading Nittaya's parents to let her work before getting married. Life after getting married is different and they all knew that, so Nittaya's parents agreed to the girls' desire, letting their daughter to work for at least two years before getting married.

With those years, Nittaya and Pranee did all the things that they wanted to do. While Nittaya and her soon to be husband used those years in getting to know each other, Pranee also found a lover. Both of them had lots of plans for the future, but it slowly disappeared without the girls fulfilling all of them. They planned on opening a business together, getting married together, and build their own family at the same. But none of them ever came true.

After two years, Nittaya got married. Pranee, as well as her boyfriend wasn't ready to settle down yet, leaving Nittaya to have the wedding all alone. Shortly after Nittaya's marriage, her in-laws wanted them to settle in another country. Despite of opposing the plan, Nittaya had no choice but to follow her parents and in-laws about migrating to a foreign country. It was truly heartbreaking, but Nittaya needed to leave Pranee in Bangkok.

On Pranee's wedding which took place just a year later, Nittaya came and congratulated her best friend. But she didn't stay that long in Bangkok as she left going back to her new country three days later. Before Nittaya went back, she spent most of her time with Pranee. They did those things that they used to do before. 

Since they were both married and expecting to have kids soon, Nittaya joked about marrying their children to each other. She stated that if their children would get married to each other, then both of them could be together again because they're going to be a family. Even though Nittaya was just joking, Pranee gladly agreed about it. She even asked about the possibility of having the same gender of their children, saying that they couldn't let the two get married if that happened. Nittaya then responded that if it happened, then they're going to marry their grandchildren instead.

Distance didn't stop their friendship. No matter how far they were to each other and how difficult it was for them to communicate, they didn't stop sending letters that would usually take weeks or even months to arrive. Telephones were already available at that time, but it was considered a luxurious item that Pranee couldn't afford. So both of them used the writing method in sending messages. Nittaya and Pranee updated each other that way. It was also their way of telling each other about their pregnancy. Shortly after Nattiya came back from Bangkok, she found out that she was pregnant.

The very first person to know about her pregnancy other than her husband, was her best friend Pranee. She excitedly grabbed a paper and wrote a letter to her bestfriend, sharing the good news about her pregnancy. On the other hand, Pranee was happy and excited for her bestfriend's child. 

Years had passed and Pranee got pregnant with her first child as well. Just like what Nittaya did, Pranee also wrote a letter to her best friend about her pregnancy and even revealed the gender, which is a girl. Pranee expressed her disappointment because both of them were given a baby girl. Nittaya's baby was also a girl and was already two years old at the time of Pranee's pregnancy.

When Nittaya received the letter, she burst out laughing while reading it. She was happy about Pranee being pregnant with her first child, but she laughed at the thought of Pranee being so sad because it was a baby girl and not a boy like they were wishing for. Nittaya comforted her best friend as she wrote a letter in respond to Pranee. She said that they need to wait for their daughters to grow up, have children, and let them marry their grandchildren to each other. 

They continued writing to each other but after years of communication, Pranee suddenly stopped receiving letters from Nittaya. She didn't know what happened to her best friend abroad and what's worst was that she didn't know who or where to ask. Ever since the day she received Nittaya's last letter, Pranee completely lost communication with her. 

It's not only Pranee who got depressed about what happened, Nittaya was also sad for not being able to send letters to her best friend anymore. Her husband was permanently transferred to another branch of their company at a countryside. He bought a house and they moved in there from the city. Nittaya's husband wanted his wife to have a good environment while raising their daughter, so he decided to accept that offer.

Sending letters in the city was a bit difficult and so is at the countryside. Nittaya had a lot of letters written and kept on her desk, but she wasn't able to send all of them. Knowing that her sadness wouldn't change the situation she was in, Nittaya just focused herself on taking care of her family. But of course, she kept her best friend Pranee in her heart. She believed that one day, she would be reunited with her best friend once again.


	2. Wish

'The End~'

The loud click of the keyboard from a desktop computer echoed around Eye's room, she had just finished writing her first ever boys love fiction novel. And after she had proofread her novel, she finally posted it on a platform where people could read it.

Eye is an author who loves to write romantic stories. She has written more than ten boy-girl love stories before she got bored and tired all of a sudden. She still wanted to write, but she wanted something new in her novel. Something that is a bit different to some people. While searching for that new idea, Eye spent her free time watching dramas. Until one day, she accidentally ran into a drama on their television while she was lazily changing channels. She stopped pressing the controller when the channel landed on a drama that showed two boys slowly leaning to each other, like they were about to kiss.

She got intrigued and decided to give that drama a shot. As her eyes were glued on the television, Eye tapped her hand on the couch in search for a small pillow. When she got one, Eye brought the pillow in front of her and hugged it. She didn't know why, but she was anticipating for the two boys to seal their lips, just like how the two actors were anticipating for each other. And when their lips finally touched against each other, Eye squealed and squeezed the pillow so hard. She felt butterlies in her stomach while watching the two boys kissed, and that's how she decided to start writing her first ever boys love novel.

Since it was her first time writing that kind of genre, she was excited and nervous at the same time. It was a different one compared to her previous stories, so she was worried that her readers wouldn't like it. But to her surprise, her novel gained a lot of readers, inspiring her to continue writing it until she finally posted its final chapter.

"Eye!" A woman shouted outside her room, but still loud enough for her to hear. "Come on down now. It's dinner time."

"Coming!" She responded. Eye turned off her computer and grabbed her phone before going out of her room. She went down, going straight to the dining area where her mom and their helper placed some dishes on the table.

"Sit and have your dinner now." It was Eye's mother and the one who called her to come down for dinner. "You've been locked up in your room since this morning. What were you doing?"

She smiled. "Nothing, mom. Just... writing."

Eye's mother grabbed her plate and placed a portion of rice and viand on it before passing it back to her.

"Don't sit in front of the computer for too long. You might get eyesight problems." Her father stepped in, expressing his worries to his daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry, dad. I won't do it again."

"Yes, you won't because your brother will finally come back here this weekend."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her father. "He will? I thought he's going to stay there in New Zealand for the rest of his life. How about his residency training?"

"He doesn't want to work in there." Her mother said.

"His school allowed him to do his residency here, that's why he decided to come back." Her father added.

"I see. It has been years since the last time I saw him."

"That's why, stop writing for a while and spend time with your brother."

"Hmm. Yes, dad. I will."

At the university, Eye was having her afternoon break with her friends. But instead of chatting with them, she was busy spacing out while looking from a far. Her friends were already laughing and eating but she was still in a daze. Not until Becca, one of Eye's friends, snapped her fingers in front of Eye to get her attention.

"Hey!" Becca exclaimed. "You're spacing out. What's wrong?"

With a small smile, Eye lightly shook her head and grabbed some chips in front of them. "Nothing."

"Really?" Ice questioned her. "I don't think so. If there's something that bothers you... we're here."

In their years of friendship, they already knew each other that much. They could easily know it if someone in their group has a problem, so keeping a secret from them wouldn't really work.

"Did you receive another hate comments on your novel?" Samantha suspected.

"Or maybe your readers didn't like the new chapter that you'd posted?" Becca added.

She pursed her lips and playfully rolled her eyes at her friends for blurting out their suspicions. "No, it's not about my novels."

"Then, what is it if it's not about that?"

"It's... actually my brother, Ice. He's coming back to Bangkok this weekend."

When Eye mentioned her brother, the three of them widened their eyes and held their breath. Then, Samantha said... "Your brother? You mean your older brother, P'Mew? That hot and handsome doctor that studied in New Zealand?"

"Samantha, do I have any other older brother? I only have one brother, okay? And that's P'Mew."

"So he's coming back here in Bangkok?"

"Yes, Ice. He's finally coming back here."

And they all screamed like they've just seen a celebrity in front of them. But Eye wasn't surprised at all. Ever since the three saw her brothers huge portrait at home when they come over for a group project, the three fell in love to her brother. And now that her brother will be staying in Bangkok for good, the three would surely barged their house just to have a glimpse of Mew.

Samantha, Becca, and Ice continued to gush over Eye's older brother. But when Samantha noticed that Eye just stayed silent with a worried look on her face, she nudged the two with her elbow and jutted her chin at Eye.

"Hey..." She lightly tapped Eye's shoulder. "You should be happy now that you'll be together with your brother. Then what's with the long face?"

"I'm happy, of course. I am just worried that maybe we won't get along well. You guys know how different we are. He's arrogant, super strict, super quite, and no sense of humor. And on top of that, we were separated for years. He spends almost half of his life in a foreign country."

"Yeah, right. But, don't you think that it would be a great opportunity for you to get along with him?" 

"Samantha is right. Instead of worrying, why don't you think about the things that you want to do with him? Like giving him a tour around the city or something." Ice suggested.

Eye looked at her friends with a doubt. She knows her brother more than them, so she's unsure about her friends' suggestions. "Do you guys really think that this would work?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"First, you need to initiate a talk with P'Mew. You said he spends most of his life in another country, so just try to start a conversation with him and get to know him more. In that way, you'll know how to handle your brother. And Eye... he's your brother, it's not like he's a total stranger or something, so don't be scared."

Samantha's statement was definitely right and it made her feel quite better. There's no need for her to be scared of her own brother. And if she wanted to get closer with Mew then she needed to know more about him. Eye smiled at her friends before nodding her head. She thanked them for encouraging her and for giving her some tips.

The day before Mew's arrival, Eye's mother helped their househelpers in cleaning the whole house. They also cleaned Mew's room and changed his bedsheets and pillowcases while Eye was just at the living room, sitting in front of her laptop and watching them cleaning.

Her brother hated dirty, messy, and dusty that's why their mother was so meticulous in cleaning the house especially Mew's room. Despite of having such behaviour, Mew didn't know how to cook and wash clothes. That's what some of the things that Eye knew from his brother.

Now, Eye found herself standing at the arrival area in the airport with her mother. Her brother was set to arrive in the afternoon and their mother was excited to finally meet her son, while Eye, she's nervous.

They were lots of people coming out from the arrival gate, but a man wearing a black Gucci shirt, denim pants, and sunglasses caught Eye and their mother's attention. It was the person that they were waiting for, it was Mew.

"Mew!" Their mother shouted while waving her hand to get Mew's attention.

Seeing his mother waving and calling his name, Mew smiled and pushed the luggage cart towards his mother's direction. From there, he could also see his sister behind his mother.

"Mom~" Mew cooed and hugged his mother tight, the person that he was longing to see for how many years. "Did you wait here for too long?"

"Not really, my son." She answered as she pulled away from the hug. "Your sister and I just arrived."

When his sister was mentioned, Mew then diverted his attention to his sister who silently stood up behind their mother. She was looking at him, and he could feel her nervousness just by watching her. 

Both of them had lost their closeness after Mew flew to another country and grew up with their aunt. There were too many school works in there compare to his country of origin, the reason why he couldn't always talk to his sister on the phone.

"H-hi!" Eye greeted her brother while awkwardly waving her hand at him. "Welcome back, P'Mew."

Mew smiled. "Hi, how are you?" He gave his sister a hug and pulled away to listen to her answer.

When Mew approached and hugged her, it made Eye surprised. The last time she received a hug from her brother was a decade ago and it was also at the airport. It was when Mew decided to go to New Zealand with their aunt. They were still young at that time, Mew was 16 while Eye was 12.

Eye was smiling while hugging her brother, she then pulled away and she proudly answered. "I'm doing great. I'll be graduating from university soon."

"I'm glad! You're really doing well." He lightly ruffled his sister's hair. Then he looked at their mother and said. "Let's go home now. I'm really hungry, mom. I want to eat."

Mew, complaining about being hungry made Eye and their mother to let out a small laugh. She then nodded her head to her son and they started heading towards the exit.

A tasty dinner was shared by the whole family. Mew's mother cooked all his favorite food as a way of welcoming him back. His father also came back home early from work to see his son. It was such a great dinner and a great time since they were finally complete.

After that dinner, Mew went to his room and unloaded his luggages, putting his clothes to its storage. While unloading, he noticed a paper bag beside his other luggages. When he checked it, it was his present for Eye. He already gave his presents to his parents and to their househelpers. But he didn't know that he forgot to hand out the one for his sister. 

Neglecting the idea of unpacking his things, Mew stood up with the paper bag on his hand and went out of his room. He went straight to his sister's room which is just a few steps away. As he stood up in front of his sister's room, he suddenly smile. On her door, she posted her name using alphabet stickers and a cute eye sticker on it. He knocked on the door and slowly twisted the door knob to open it, not really waiting for his sister to open the door for him.

Meanwhile, Eye was reading her readers comments when she heard consecutive knocks on her door. When she turned around, she saw Mew slowly opening the door. "Aw! P'Mew, come in."

Mew roamed his eyes around his sister's room then he sat on a couch inside Eye's room. "It has been a long time since I entered your room. I can see lots of changes."

"Ohh~ Last summer vacation, I just stayed at home instead of traveling with my friends so I decided to renovate my room. Changing it into a loft bedroom to save some space."

"I see." Smiling as he looked around once again. Eye's room was well-organized despite of her having a lot of stuff. Mew lifted his hand with the paper bag, handing it to Eye. "I forgot to give this."

"What's this?"

"It's my present."

Eye excitedly took the bag from Mew and opened it. She saw a set of make up brushes, cosmetics, and some skin care products.

"I... I actually don't know what you like. And my friends there in New Zealand told me that women are hooked on cosmetics and skin care products, so... I---"

"I love it." Eye happily declared without letting Mew finished his statement. "I really love it. Really. Thank you, P'Mew."

"Really? I'm glad you do." Mew sneeked behind Eye and saw that his sister was busy doing something on the computer. "Did I disturb you? You seemed like busy doing something."

"No, Pi. I was just actually reading something."

"Your novel?" He raised his brows.

"Oh, you knew about it?"

"I've heard from mom that you're writing novels. Do you publish them?"

She shyly giggled. "Y-yeah, I do. I published them online."

"So... can I read them?"

"NO!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Mew got startled, but he laughed afterwards. "Why? I want to read it."

"No, just no, P'Mew."

"Okay, fine. I won't read it." He pouted and acted like he was sad for not allowing him to read Eye's stories. "But tell me, why do you write them? We're you inspired by your own love story that's why you wrote them?"

"What? My own love story? I don't have that, Pi. I don't even have a boyfriend. I just love writing, that's all. How about you?"

"Me? What about me?" He asked while pointing to himself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ahh~ I also don't have that. I don't have time for that."

"Aww~ come on bro, you're already old enough for that."

"What old? I'm still young." Mew strongly insisted. "But... seriously, I've never thought about dating. I think... it is something that I don't really care."

"Oh~ You're hopeless." Eye said, pouting her lips while plastering a look of sadness on her face.

"Hey! How can you say that to your brother?"

She laughed. "Sorry. But really, bro, you're not getting any younger, you know?"

"Whatever. If you keep teasing me like that, I will surely read your novel." Mew stood up from the couch and headed towards Eye's direction where the desk computer was located.

But Eye was fast enough to open her arms wide and block her brother from getting near to her computer. She then held Mew's shoulders, forcibly turned him around and pushed him going out of her room.

"I'm sleeping now, Pi. You should get some sleep also." Eye said while waving her hands to her brother who's already outside her room. "Goodnight, P'Mew!"

That was Eye's last statement before she shut her door in front of her brother's face. Mew was about to protest and enter Eye's room once again when she suddenly shut the door close. Mew pursed his lips while scratching the back of his head. From a pout, Mew's lips turned into a smile, he shook his head and went back to his room.

It was still 8 in the morning, but Mew was already standing inside the Saengdao General Hospital, a hospital that was owned by his uncle. He was there to submit his documents for his residency training in that hospital. Mew moved to New Zealand with his aunt and continue his studies in there. He finished his bachelor's degree, internship, and a junior doctor's training. But when he started to think about where to have his residency training, Mew decided to go back to his own country and chose the hospital where his relatives were working.

"P'Mew?" A man's voice suddenly called Mew from behind. Mew turned around and saw a man wearing a white gown. The man smiled and said. "It's really you!"

"Ohm~" Mew mumbled the man's name. Ohm is his cousin and the son of his uncle who owned the hospital. "How are you doing, man?"

The two did a quick hug before Ohm answered his cousin's question. "Well, I'm doing great. Kinda... stuck here in the hospital for more than a day already. I couldn't easily go home since the other doctor is off for a week."

"I can see that you're quite stressed out."

"Yeah! But now that you're here, I think I could finally take a break." Ohm said in relief.

"I've just arrived, but you're asking me to work already? So mean."

"Ohh please, help me Pi." Ohm cutely whined.

Mew chuckled. "Fine! Where's your dad? I'm going to hand him my documents."

"Hmm, dad is not here yet. He usually arrives at 10."

"Ohh~ I see. I'll just wait for him."

"While waiting, why don't you come with me at a cafe nearby? I haven't eaten my breakfast yet. I'll give you a tour around the hospital afterwards."

"Sounds great. Okay, let's go!"

Ohm asked Mew to wait him for a moment, as he went back to his office to grab his wallet and hang his coat at the back of his seat before going to the cafe with Mew.

Ohm treated Mew a cup of coffee, saying that it's his welcome back treat to his cousin. The two had an hour of conversation inside the cafe before they went back to the hospital. And just like what Ohm had promised to his cousin, he gave Mew a tour and introduced him to the staff. Nurses and other female doctors couldn't stop smiling while watching Ohm and Mew. They were lucky to be blessed with handsome doctors in their hospital.

Shortly after Mew's tour around the hospital, Ohm's father arrived and he met Mew right away. Ohm excused himself to attend his patients while Mew was dragged by Ohm's father at his office.

It was already past lunch time when Mew finished his talk with Ohm's father, they both went out from the office and searched for Ohm to have a lunch with them. They just had their lunch at the hospital's cafeteria, and right after they were done eating, Ohm and his father received a call from the emergency room.

Without wasting any time, Ohm and his father ran to the emergency room and Mew followed them as well. A grandmother was rushed to the hospital and was in a critcal condition. It was said that the patient suddenly collapsed and her vitals dropped as well, making them to rush her to the hospital.

Together with the nurses, Ohm's father tried to revive the patient. After a few minutes of reviving, Ohm's father finally declared the patient's death. The relatives of the patient burst out crying after the declaration and they immediately hugged the dead body of their grandmother. Ohm and his father apologized for not being able to save the patient.

Mew was there, watching the whole situation from a corner and when his uncle declared the patient's death, he left the emergency room right away. As he was walking along the hallway, he suddenly remembered his late grandmother. 

He was happily playing with his grandmother when she suddenly felt uncomfortable and collapsed on the ground. Her grandmother was rushed to the hospital but it was declared dead on arrival. Since that day, he promised to himself that he would become a doctor and he would help save lives. He didn't want other people to experience the sadness that he felt when his grandmother passed away.

While he was soullesly walking at the hallway, there were two boys running passed him and went straight to the emergency room. Base on the uniform that they were wearing, Mew could tell that the two boys were university students. He followed them with his gaze and saw them talking to the relatives of the grandmother who just passed away. Mew saw how those boys burst into tears after knowing what happened to their grandmother. He looked away and proceeded walking towards the elevator.

At the back of the hospital was a park where patients could sit on one of the benches or just walk around and enjoy the breeze. Mew found himself walking around the park after he got bored staying at his uncle's office. Mew's uncle and Ohm had a sudden meeting with the other doctors, that's why he was left alone in there.

While he's having a walk at the park, he saw one of the boys whom he met at the hallway. The boy was sitting on the bench with his head hanged low while silently crying. He was just letting his tears to continue to run down on his cheeks.

Feeling so bad to the boy, Mew tried to think of any way to comfort him. Then, he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket as he thought of handing it to the boy who's mourning. He stared at his handkerchief then to the boy. Mew took a step and was about to approach the boy when his phone rang. He halted and looked at his phone, it was his uncle asking him to come to the office.

After reading his uncle's text message, Mew looked at the boy once again. He pursed his lips and let out a sigh before turning around and left the park, disregarding his plan of approaching and comforting the boy.

At home, Eye was at the living room, watching a Korean drama when her brother came back from meeting their cousin and uncle. Eye looked at her brother who seemed like he wasn't in a good mood. Her gaze followed Mew who's silently walking to the kitchen. She wanted to talk to her brother, but she knew that Mew is a short tempered person and he easily gets annoyed especially when someone kept on asking him questions.

She just diverted her attention back to the television in front of her. But then, her brother walked towards her and sat on the couch beside her. Eye hesitated to turn her head to her brother, but she did it anyway and saw Mew's eyes glued on the television.

"D-do you like watching drama, Pi?" She stuttered as she asked.

"No." Mew simply answered without giving his sister a glance.

"Hmm. Then... why are you here?"

"Are you up for... for a story?"

"I'll listen, Pi."

"Today... I saw a grandma died in front of me." Mew stated with a low voice and hearing Mew's statement made Eye to turn off the television. "It was the same as what happened to our grandma. It was already too late when she was brought to the hospital. So, Uncle and Ohm couldn't save her. And I couldn't do anything to save her as well."

"We can't really control the lives of people. When it's their time, they leave. You, Uncle, and P'Ohm, you guys can save people's lives, but it doesn't mean that you can stop their death."

Mew looked at his sister.

"So I think you should avoid blaming yourself. Because... yeah, you can really save them. It's just that... in the end people really need to leave."

For a moment, Mew just stared at his sister as he tried to process everything that Eye had told him. Then he slowly nodded his head and said. "I guess you're right."

It has been two weeks since Gulf's grandmother passed away, but Gulf was still mourning her death. He was at school together with his younger brother when he received a call from his parents, telling him that their grandmother was rushed to the hospital. And the most heart breaking part was that she was already lifeless when they both arrived there. 

Gulf and his younger brother were really close to her, so what happened was really painful for the two. Instead of asking why, they both accepted what happened, knowing that their grandmother was really old already.

"Gulf!" Gulf's mother called while knocking at his room. "It's getting late, let's leave now."

"I'll be there in a minute!" He answered while his eyes glued on a picture frame of his grandmother's photograph together with them.

He then fixed himself in front of a mirror, checking if his white long sleeve polo didn't look like a mess. After looking himself in front of the mirror, Gulf went out from his room and knocked on his brother's room which is just across his room.

"Fluke, let's go! Mom will give us a ride." He shouted before going downstairs.

Gulf's younger brother Fluke, who's a 3rd year college student, came out from his room and went downstairs right away where his mother and older brother were waiting for him.

Gulf's mother dropped Fluke first in front of his university since Gulf was scheduled to report to his company where he was working as an intern. On the way to where Gulf was working, Gulf's mother suddenly spoke at him.

"How are you doing these days?"

"I'm... doing great, mom." He knew that his mother wasn't literally asking about him and his days at the company. She was asking about him after what happened to his grandmother. "I'm slowly moving on from what happened to grandma."

"I know and I'm glad to hear that from you." She responded. "I know how much you love your grandmother, so things might be a little bit hard for you. But hearing that you're slowly moving on, your grandmother will be happy. You know, she hates seeing you and Fluke sad."

"Yeah, I know she's happy wherever she is right now."

She smiled. She's proud of her son for being such a brave man, but her smiled dropped after remembering something. "Oh! Before I forget, our lawyer called us about your grandmother's last will."

"Grandma has that?"

"I was even surprised, she never opened up to me about her will. Our lawyer informed me that there are wishes that your grandma listed on her will, so Mr. Jainukul wanted to meet us."

"Us? That means Fluke and I need to be there?"

"Yes that's what he said. Are you free, Gulf?"

"Yes, I am." Gulf replied with a smile as he gazed at his mother. "It's weekend. There's no need for me to go to the company."

"I see. Then, I'll confirm our meeting with Mr. Jainukul this weekend."

It was a cloudy Thursday morning and instead of going to school, Eye found herself driving to Central World Mall. It all started when she was already heading to school, their teacher cancelled their classes in the morning making her to make a reroute and search for a cozy cafe instead. She's not complaining tho. Like who wouldn't love that? Her teacher just cancelled their classes, giving Eye a lot of free time and to relax.

After finding one, Eye parked her car and went inside the cafe where she ordered a cold latte. She sat at a table and started pulling out her books from her bag. Their exam was just around the corner, so she needed to study hard for it.

Eye spent almost an hour reading her books while sipping her drink when she noticed some people passing by outside the cafe with red roses on their hands. It's not even valentines, yet she saw people bringing roses. 

Out of curiosity, Eye shoved her books inside her bag, grabbed her drink and left the cafe. She got out from the cafe and was standing outside when a girl with red roses on her hands passed in front of her. Without thinking twice, Eye followed the girl until she arrived to a shrine across the Central World mall. 

The Trimurti shrine, a shrine of love that was really popular not just only to the Thai locals but also to the foreigners. Many people believed that the shrine would grant people's wishes about finding their true love. People usually gathered in front of the shrine on Tuesdays and Thursdays because they believed that the gods would descend from the heavens on those days to listen to their prayers.

When Eye lifted her phone to check the time and date, she let out a sigh in frustration for forgetting what day was it. And yes, the reason why there were people bringing red roses it's because it was Thursday and people wanted to pray at the shrine.

"Hi, are you going to pray also at the shrine?"

While staring at the shrine and to the people worshipping, a voice of a grandma was heard by Eye from behind her. She then turned around to look at the owner of that voice. Eye smiled and said. "Oh hi there grandma~"

The grandmother in front her wasn't familiar to her at all. She was a total stranger to Eye. The grandmother had red roses on her hands red incense sticks and a candle, like she's going to go to the shrine and worship.

"Hello, what's your name dear?"

"My name is Eye, grandma. And you are?"

"My name is Pin." 

"Ohh~ grandma Pin."

"Yeah, that's me." She chuckled. "Eye, are you here to make a prayer?" She asked once again.

"Ahm, no. I was just studying at the cafe nearby when I saw these people bringing flowers."

The grandmother smiled, then she looked at the people around. "These people are here to make a prayer to find their true love. You? Why aren't you going to pray for it?"

She was just so cute that it made Eye to smile at her. "I don't think about dating for now grandma, but..." Eye came into a halt after remembering her brother. That's exactly what Mew had told her before. Compare to her brother, she's still young to think about love. But Mew, in a few years, he's going to enter the world of men in their 30s and yet he hasn't had any lover.

"But...?"

"But I think I know someone who needed it."

"Who?" Pin eagerly responded.

"My older brother." Eye pouted. "He just got back from overseas. In his years of living abroad, I've never heard him telling us that he has a girlfriend. And when I asked him, he said that love is not for him. I'm worried for my brother."

Eye then tilted her head while staring at the flowers and red incense sticks that Pin was holding. "Grandma, are you going to pray at the shrine as well? I can see that you have those things that people are bringing."

That question made her laugh. "Oh no~ of course not. I'm too old for that." 

"Oh~ Then, are you just selling them?"

"Hmm, you can say it like that." She answered hesitantly and handed those things to Eye. "Here."

With those flowers and incense sticks handed to Eye, she raised her brows and widened her eyes at the action. "F-for me?"

"You said, you're worried about your brother. So, you can wish for your brother's true love at the shrine." She stated.

Eye stared at the flowers and counted them, Grandma Pin gave her nine red roses, nine incense sticks and a red candle as well. Pin surprisingly gave her the right set of traditional offering. It's not only that because there's also a specific time-slot for when people could worship at the Trimurti shrine. It was believed that the gods would descend at 9:30 am and 9:30 pm. 

After counting the flowers and incense sticks, Eye quickly checked her wristwatch to know the time and found out that she still had a few minutes before the clock strikes 9:30. She lifted her head to thank the grandmother and pay her for the flowers and incense, but Pin was nowhere to be found.

The place was a little bit crowded, but Eye tried to turn her head from left to right in search of Pin. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Pin anymore. Giving up the idea of finding the elder, Eye stood in line and waited for her turn to worship the shrine. When it was already her turn, she sat in front of the shrine. Eye then looked at a stone below the shrine where the prayer was written and started saying it. 

Before she stood up, Eye added her personal wish for her brother in her prayers. Then, she offered the flowers to the gods by laying it in front of the shrine. She lighted her incense sticks and candle as well before putting them into a pot.

Right after she had done praying and offering at the shrine, Eye's phone beeped. When she looked at it, it was from her friends. She just received a message from them, telling her to meet them at their school. Eye gave the shrine a look before heading to where she had parked her car. There were lots of thoughts running on her mind. She just prayed for her brother for him to finally found his true love. That's how she loves and cares for his brother.

There were a lot of people claiming that the shrine was indeed powerful. That after visiting the shrine, they found their true love and got married with them. Eye, on the other hand, has never tried praying at the shrine. In fact, it was her first time. So, if the claims were really true, then she would be happy that it could help her brother lead him to the world of love.


	3. Fantast To Reality

"This is Mrs. Jirawat's last will." Mr. Jainukul said as he laid a white folder on the table.

He was at the Traipipattanapong residence to discuss to the family about the will of the elder who had just passed away. The whole family was there since their presence was needed. Gulf, Fluke, and their parents were sitting on the couch across Mr. Jainukul. And their eyes suddenly shifted to the document placed on the table.

"You may open it." He softly said and Gulf's mother obliged. "Mrs. Jirawat didn't state any conditions before obtaining her possessions, actually. Everything is transferred to your name, Mr. and Mrs. Traipipattanapong. For her shop, she left it to Gulf and Fluke."

Knowing that their grandmother had left her shop to them, the two widened their eyes. Their grandmother has an ice cream shop and that shop was really precious to her.

"She left it to us?" Fluke muttered.

"Yes Fluke, she did."

"That shop was really important to her."

"You are also important to her, that's why she transferred that shop under your names. She knew that you guys are good enough to continue that business."

"But..." Mr. Jainukul suddenly paused and his facial expression changed as well, but not into a bad one though. "Despite of not stating any conditions, there's one wish that she made. And she's hoping that Gulf could fulfill it for her."

"M-Me?"

"Yes, Gulf. You."

"What is it Mr. Jainukul? What was my mother's wish?"

"Well, I wasn't surprised when I heard this from her. In my years of being a lawyer, I've encountered this kind of condition as well. But I wasn't expecting for this thing to exist in today's generation." He stated. "It was written at the last part, an arrange marriage. Mrs. Jirawat wanted Gulf to marry the grandchild of her best friend."

"Wait, what? Marry?" Gulf reacted right after Mr. Jainakul unveiled his grandmother's wish. "Me? Why me?"

"Because you're my first child." It was Gulf's mother. Her eyes were glued to the paper that she was holding as she answered Gulf's question. "She wanted you to marry the first grandchild of her best friend. Mother used to tell me about her. Her name is Natty, but that's all I know."

"Where can we find this best friend of my wife's mother?" Gulf's father finally asked.

"Mrs. Jirawat gave me information about this person and I was able to locate her just this week. But unfortunately, she died ten years ago. While searching, I found out that her lawyer was my university friend and he told me that Mrs. Yaemna, Mrs. Jirawat's best friend, also wrote this on her last will. Both of them have the same wishes in which we concluded that the two of them had agreed in marrying their first grandchildren."

"So, who is this grandchild of my grandma's best friend?" Fluke then asked. "Did she know about this already?"

"Not yet, Fluke. The daughter of Mrs. Yaemna already knew about her mother's wish, but they didn't have any information about your grandmother."

"But now that we already found them..."

"Now that we found them, we need to meet their family and talk about the marriage." Gulf's mother completed her son's statement.

"But what if I don't want?"

And they all turned silent with Gulf's question and just stared at him. If they were in his shoes, they would also freak out and refuse the sudden marriage. They all understood what he felt. But it was their grandmother's wish and she's hoping for it to be granted as well.

In just a few days, Mew started to adapt the environment at the hospital. He had just started, but he's almost familiar around the place. Everything was just smooth and easy for him since the staff at the hospital were really friendly. Well, especially Jennie, the head nurse assigned at the information, she was energetic, cheerful, funny, friendly, and totally clingy to handsome doctors and nurses. But Mew didn't mind it that much. He found Jennie as a happy pill at the hospital since she always made everyone laugh and smile.

Ohm and Mew were always together at the hospital. They were both having their training there and were also under the supervision of Ohm's father. Ohm was at the hospital a year ahead compare to Mew as he started his training the previous year when Mew was still in abroad, completing another training before flying back to Bangkok. Since they were both on the same page, they helped each other in almost everything.

"I'll just have your prescription ready. You can wait outside and the nurse will give it to you." Mew told his patient in his soft voice and with a smile on his face.

The patient then nodded her head and thanked Mew before leaving his office. As soon as his patient went out, Mew then leaned his back against his swivel chair. He had a lot of patients that he forgot taking his afternoon break. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was past 5 pm already which means that his shift has finally ended.

He immediately cleaned his desk and stood up. Mew was hanging his white gown behind his chair when the door opened. He lifted his head, and found that it was his cousin, Ohm. A breath of relief came out from his mouth after knowing that it wasn't another patient and it's just his cousin.

"Oh, I thought a new patient just came in." Mew stated, earning a laugh from Ohm.

"Why? Are you tired already?"

"Not really. Mom just asked me to come home because there's something that she wanted to discuss."

"Ohh~ I see."

"How about you, Ohm? Isn't your shift already over?"

Ohm shook his head. "No, I still have an hour left. I came late today, so dad gave me a punishment."

"That's why you shouldn't play games late at night." Mew teased his cousin, he knew how much Ohm loved playing games.

"I didn't actually." Ohm strongly disagreed Mew's accusation. "I was on the phone last night."

"Hmm~ flirting with some girls again?"

"I was just talking to someone, not flirting."

"Whatever. It's just the same."

"It's different. But... nevermind. A person like you, who's not interested in dating will never understand, so I won't explain it."

"Where did you get that?"

"Eye said."

Mew snorted. He grabbed his car keys and bag and left the office with Ohm following him from behind. "Dating is really complicated. It will just give me a headache, so I don't like it." He tapped Ohm's shoulder and said. "Sleep early tonight, so that you won't get another punishment tomorrow. Bye! See you."

Once they had finished having their dinner, Mew and his whole family gathered at the living room where they're going to discuss something that Mew's mother had told him a while ago.

Mew's mother came at the living room with papers on her hand. She sat beside her husband while their children were sitting across them. She then placed the papers on the coffee table. The three followed her action with their gaze and read the papers as their grandmother's last will and testament.

"Grandma's last will?" Mew softly muttered.

"Why do we have grandma's last will papers here?" Eye asked in confusion.

"Because this is what we're going to talk about." Their father answered.

"Does it have something to do with us?"

"To Eye, no. But to you, Mew, it does." Their mother said. "After mother died, the lawyer talked to us about this. What was written in here, it's only your father and I know. Back then, you guys were too young to know about this so we kept it to ourselves."

"This morning, I received a call from our lawyer and he told me that someone claimed to have the same wish with what your grandma had written on her will."

"Same wish?" Eye and Mew said in unison.

"Yes. Your grandmother had a best friend back then, but I couldn't remember her name. They were really close when they were still young. But their responsibility for their family was the reason why they got separated. Mother had always wanted to find and see her, but we didn't have information about her whereabouts. Knowing that she couldn't live any longer, mother wrote her will and she also wrote the promise that they both made to each other."

Instead of telling her children about the promise that their grandmother had made with her best friend, she took the papers from the table and flipped it to the last page. Mew and Eye's mother glanced at her husband before giving the papers to their children after earning a nod from him.

The two of them glued their eyes on their children's face as they were waiting on how would the two react on what was written on their grandmother's will. Then, Eye suddenly brought her hand to her face as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Mom, is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, Eye. Your grandma's wish was for your brother to marry the first grandchild of her best friend."

In contrast to Eye, Mew was also shocked after reading the will but he stayed calm. He shifted his gaze to his parents and placed the papers back on the table.

"No, I won't marry anyone." He plainly said. "I haven't even met that person."

"That's why we're telling you, it's because we're going to meet them to discuss about this." His father said.

"I'm busy. I have a lot of things to do at the hospital." Mew stood up from his seat and said. "I'm tired, I'll take a rest now. Goodnight."

Without waiting for their response, Mew left them at the living room and went to his room upstairs. When he got inside his room, he just stood at the door step as he thought about what his mother said. 

You need to marry the grandchild of your grandma's best friend.

He suddenly thought about the boy that he saw at the hospital. It has been weeks since the last time Mew saw him, but he couldn't get that boy out of his mind. He was thinking about him and searching for him as well. He's even hoping to see that boy at the hospital again, but days had passed already and still there's no sign of that boy.

The wish that Gulf's grandmother had written on her will wouldn't get out from his mind. Gulf had been thinking about it the whole day that he couldn't even start the short presentation that his manager asked him to make. His grandma never gave him a heads up about this arrange marriage thing. For him, everything was just too sudden.

Gulf was sitting on the bed, holding his phone, and was spacing out. He just got back to his senses when he heard a series of knocks on his door. 

The door slowly opened, revealing his mother who cutely peeked her head inside Gulf's room. "Hi..."

"Mom?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Come in."

After receiving a permission from her son, she got inside Gulf's room and approached him. She sat on the bed, beside Gulf and she looked at him.

"Do you need something, mom?"

"Not really. I just want to talk to you about what happened this morning with Mr. Jainukul."

He showed his mother a small and sad smile. He didn't say anything and just stayed silent, waiting for his mother to tell him everything what she wanted to say.

"My son, I'm sorry."

Hearing his mother apologizing to him, made him frowned. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry if you have to go all through this. Like, you have to marry someone whom you don't know or even meet for once."

"It's not your fault, mom. And I'm not angry at grandma for wishing this as well. I just think that... she and her best friend had such a great and strong friendship, that grandma entrusted me to them."

She may not know a lot of things about the friendship of her mother and her best friend, but she knew how much her mother treasure her and their friendship. "Yeah, they were."

"Honestly, I was shocked and I didn't know how to react or what to do after knowing that I was already set to marry someone. I've never thought that one day, I'm going to wake up with a fact that I'm... getting married."

"Gulf..." She held her son's hand. "If you don't want, we can still refuse to it. I'm sure your grandmother would understand."

"It's grandma's wish, mom. And I will fulfill it." Gulf said, full of determination in his voice. "That's the only thing that I can do for her, to repay all the love that she poured to me and Fluke."

She was so proud of her son for keeping a positive mind about that matter. Gulf maybe a naughty and stubborn kid, but when it's all about his family, he's willing to do everything for them. "Come here."

Gulf's mother motioned her son to scoot closer in which Gulf obliged then she gently pulled her son for a hug. 

"Thank you." She mumbled while caressing her son's back.

Gulf nodded his head and smile as he enjoyed his mother's embrace. He maybe smiling outside but deep inside him, he's not really sure about accepting it. He's still in the midst of completing his internship for him to graduate from university and marriage, it's totally a whole new thing for him.

"Hi, one ice americano please." Ohm said with a smile as he stood at the counter of a cafe near the hospital.

"Name sir?" 

"Ohm."

"Okay."

He then handed his payment to the cashier and moved to the waiting area after receiving his change.

"One ice americano for ---"

"That's mine, thank you." Ohm said without waiting for the bartender to finish her statement. He grabbed the drink from the counter but stopped when someone else held that drink as well. 

When Ohm lifted his head to look at the owner of the hand that held his drink, he saw a cute boy who seemed like a university student base on the uniform that he was wearing.

"This is my drink." The boy claimed while holding the drink.

"No, this is mine." Ohm insisted as he was also holding the drink as well.

"No, I ordered this one." 

"I ordered this one also."

"I was the one who ordered this first."

"Who cares? I'm in a hurry."

The two were bickering at the waiting area. They kept on pulling the drink to their side and not letting it go. Until the other bartender placed a new drink in front of them which caught their attention and they both looked at the staff.

"This is your drink, sir." The bartender said to Ohm. "The one that you're holding is actually not yours."

After knowing that the drink that he was holding wasn't really for him, he looked at the drink and saw someone else's name written on the cup.

"Fluke?"

"Yes, that's me. So this is my drink." Fluke annoyingly said and he snatched the drink from Ohm. He rolled his eyes at Ohm before he went back to his table.

On the other hand, Ohm couldn't utter any words as he was embarrassed for what he did. He smiled awkwardly at the staff before grabbing his drink, apologized, and hastily left the place.

Fluke followed the man who almost snatched his drink with his gaze and he shook his head after seeing him quickly left the cafe without even apologizing to him.

"Really in a hurry." Fluke mumbled before he focused his attention back to his textbook.

A few days after his talk with his family, Mew never spoke to them, afraid that they would open up to him about the arrange marriage. His way of avoiding them was to leave the house early and come back home late. After his shift, Mew would just stay at his office until late at night. 

Mew came at the hospital an hour before his shift, he was greeted by the staff at the hospital especially by the head nurse at the information.

"Good morning, Doctor Mew~" Jennie cheerfully greeted him.

"Hi, good morning nurse Jennie."

"It seems like you want to receive the most punctual award by the end of this year." She joked. "You always arrive here an hour earlier."

He smiled. "Oh well, I'll be glad to receive that award."

"Oyyy~ you look so handsome when you smile."

"Really, thank you."

"Of course, you're always welcome. I think I'm taking much of your time now, Doctor. See you around and wishing you to have a wonderful day."

"You too. Have a good day, nurse Jennie."

When Mew's short conversation with Jennie has ended. He then went to his office and spend the whole one hour there. He busied himself by working on with his computer until his shift started.

Mew's day started smoothly and he's hoping for it to continue until the end of his shift. But not until he received his mother's text message, telling him that she wanted to have a talk with her son and she's asking him to come home early if it's possible.

Since then, Mew kept thinking about his parents, his late grandmother, and her will. He couldn't focus on his job that he almost made a mistake in diagnosing a patient. Mew took a break after attending all of his patients. He went to the resting area to take a short nap and to think about the things that were bothering him. But when he entered the resting area, he saw his cousin, Ohm, sleeping on one of the beds while covering his face with a magazine.

Mew let out a sigh, and just entered the room anyways. He sat on a chair then lifted his hand, and slammed it on the table with a very loud bang and it did wake up Ohm. He got startled that he immediately removed the magazine from his face and sat on the bed afterwards. He looked around to find the cause of the loud noise, but he was greeted by Mew's appearance at the table.

Realizing that it was actually Mew who made the noise, Ohm pursed his lips in annoyance. He's trying to restrain himself from killing his cousin for waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

"What the hell, P'Mew? I was trying to take a nap here." Ohm complained.

"Isn't it your break already over? Why are you still here?"

"1 minute. I still have 1 minute." Ohm lied down on the bed once again, covered his face with the magazine.

He shook his head at his cousin's silliness before grabbing a newspaper that was piled together with the magazines on the table. "Ohm?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You really don't want to stop bothering me from my sleep, huh? Okay, go ahead."

"Do you think... arrange marriage still exist nowadays?"

"Arrange marriage?" Confused at his cousin's question, Ohm gave up the idea of taking a nap for a minute. He sat up on the bed and placed the magazine back on the table before facing Mew who's eyes were stuck on the newspaper. "I think they still exist, but not really that common. Usually, for rich families they do that."

"If your parents arrange you to marry someone you don't know, what will you do?"

Ohm frowned as he think of an answer to that question. "It's a big no, of course. I have the right to choose the person whom I want to be with until the end."

"But..." Ohm continued. "It actually depends."

And that statement made Mew to look at his cousin. "What do you mean it depends?"

"There are lots of reasons why arrange marriage happens. Some do this for business, some people just wanted to protect their wealth, or both families are friends so they want their children to be together, and more."

"Their families are friends?"

Ohm nodded. "It's their way of keeping the connection between the two familes." 

"Ohh~ I see."

"Why? Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Mew continued flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"Eyy~ You're watching too much drama with your sister, right?" Ohm snorted. "I know that. I sometimes watch with her when I visit your house."

"I don't watch with her." Mew sighed as he closed the newspaper and looked at his cousin who's smiling at him. "How many minutes you've left?"

"One minute."

"Yes and then why you're still here? You think one minute is that long?"

"Shit!" Ohm cussed as soon as he took a glimpse of the clock hanging inside the room. "I'm going back to my office now, see you Pi!" He stood up from the bed, grabbed his long white gown, and wore it before he quickly left the room.

After Ohm left, Mew was left inside the resting area all alone. He was thinking about Ohm's answers to his questions. He knew that he couldn't avoid his family for the rest of his life, so he's trying to enlighten himself about what was happening.

Unlike the other days, Mew went home early right after his shift ended. He couldn't afford to avoid his family for a long time and closed his ears about something that he's involved. And so he finally decided to face them.

When he arrived home, his family were having their dinner already and he accidentally overheard their conversation.

"Our lawyer called regarding our meeting with the other family." Mew's mother opened up when her husband asked about the current information regarding Mrs. Yaemna's request on her will.

"Are you going to meet them, mom?" Eye asked. "But, how about P'Mew?"

"Yes, we'll meet them and discuss about it." Her father answered. "We need to know about the decision of the other party."

"Will P'Mew go and meet them as well?"

"Your brother won't go, Eye." She sadly declared. "He's not even showing his interest or concern about this matter. But it's okay, I understand him."

"When is it? I'll go." Mew butted into their conversation which made all of them to get startled at his sudden appearance.

"P'Mew?"

"You're early today." His father commented.

"There's nothing much to do at the hospital, so I went home."

"Ahh, really? You haven't taken your dinner, right? Join us here." His mother suggested and called their helper to bring another set of plate with spoon and fork.

Without any words, Mew obliged and sat on his chair as he was indeed hungry as well. His mother served him the dishes while his father just stared at him, waiting for the right time to speak.

"Hmmm, son, about the meet up, you don't really have to push yourself. It's okay if you don't go." Mew's mother said in which her husband raised his brows at her. She did the same thing as well, raising her brows at him and cueing her husband to just stay silent and let her do the talking to their son.

While their parents were silently bickering at each other, Eye was just watching them. She rolled her eyes at her parents and continue eating her food.

"I will go." Mew declared while stuffing some food in his mouth.

"Ohh~ Pi, what made you change your mind? Just a few days ago, you were kind of furious after knowing that arrange marriage of yours."

"Just. No reason." He coldly answer and the three could say that Mew was just forcing himself into it.

The meeting of two families was much awaited by the two parties, they're set to meet at 6 in the evening at a restaurant reserved by Mew's family. Both of their parents were on their way to the meeting place, but Mew and Gulf were still stuck at their working place.

After Mew's shift, he cleaned his desk right away and ready to leave going straight to the restaurant where his parents were waiting for him, when Ohm's father knocked on his door.

"Mew..."

"Yes, uncle. Do you need something?"

Ohm's father looked at Mew for a while, staring at him who's already taking off his long gown. "Are you leaving now? There are some things that I want to discuss with you."

Upon hearing his uncle's statement Mew slowly wore his gown back. "No, not really. I still have time. What is it all about uncle?"

"It's about the patients that I talked to you before." He said as he make way towards the chair in front of Mew's desk and sit on it before he placed the patients' records on the desk.

If Mew got stuck at the hospital because of Ohm's father, on the other hand, Gulf was also stuck at the company as there were lots of things to do for the regular employees. Since Gulf is a kind-hearted person who likes helping the others, he lend them a hand.

Employees were thankful with the interns who stayed their and helped them even though their shift was over already. When they were almost done, the employees asked the interns to just leave and they thanked them for helping.

Gulf changed into his casual clothes right away and leave. He headed to the parking area where he parked his motorbike, and as soon as he was done putting on his helmet, he left the building and went straight to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Fluke and his parents were already in front of the restaurant but they didn't want to get inside without their son, Gulf, and so they just waited for him outside the establishment.

"It's already past 6, where's Gulf now?" Gulf's father asked after taking a glance of his wristwatch.

"I even thought that we would come here together, but then he texted me that he still has something to do at the office. So I have to come here all alone and meet you." Fluke was sulking over his older brother for breaking his of coming to the restaurant together.

Right after Fluke let out his disappointment to his brother. Their mother's phone suddenly beeped, and her face lightened up when she saw the name of the sender. "Gulf sent a message."

"Really, honey? What did he say?"

"He said that he's on his way and he's asking us not to wait for him and just get inside."

"Well then let's get inside now." Fluke said as he left his parents and walked towards the entrance of the place. "I'm really hungry."

As Fluke entered the establishment, his parents just followed him. Fluke informed the staff that they had a reservation under their name and the staff led them into one of the VIP rooms there. They were quite amazed of the other family as they really reserved a VIP room instead of just only a table. Thinking about it, they could really say that they came from a wealthy family. 

The staff who led them to their room, stopped and pointed the room in front them, telling the three that they had arrived already. After thanking the staff, they glanced at each other before they knocked and open the door of the VIP room. In there, they saw three people, they were Mew's parents and Eye.

"Hi, I'm sorry we were late." Gulf's mother greeted Mew's parents with an apology as soon as they entered the room.

"Oh no, it's okay." Mew's mother stated with a smile.

"Please be seated." Her husband added.

"Thank you." She muttered before she and her family sat on their chair.

"We haven't ordered anything yet." It was Mew's mother again, and she handed the menu to Gulf's parents. "Please choose some dishes that you want. You can choose anything."

"Yes, thank you." Fluke grabbed the menu as soon as it was passed to them.

Mew's mother smiled while looking at Fluke as he took the menu and scanned it right away. Then, she shifted her attention at Fluke's parents. "Are you the eldest daughter of Mrs. Yaemna, my mother's best friend?"

"Yes, I'm Preaw. I'm actually her one and only daughter."

"Oh, really? I thought you have any siblings. My mother thought the same thing as well."

"Unfortunately, my mother didn't want to give birth anymore after having me."

"I see. Your mother and mine were really best friends. She also said the same thing. Like, having me was already enough for her. So, just like you, I'm also an only child."

They both chuckled. Then, she introduced her family to the other. "By the way, I haven't introduced my family to you. This is my husband, Jao, and this is my son, Fluke."

"Ohh~ Nice meeting you all. I'm Natthida. This is my husband, Ford, and my daughter, Eye."

"You have such a beautiful daughter." Praew, Gulf's mother commented and her husband nodded his head in agreement. 

Eye smiled at them, feeling happy with the compliment that she received.

"Your son also. He looks so adorable." Natthida commented, she and her husband stared at Fluke who's busy flipping the pages of the menu and when he was already done. Mew's father asked him.

"It seems like, you have a lot of food on your mind. Do you want us to order now?" 

Fluke was shy after he was asked, but he knew that he couldn't hold his hunger anymore and so he slowly nodded his head. A simple nod was already an adorable action for Mew's parents. Once Fluke nodded, Mew's father, Ford, pressed the bell right away to get a staff to come in their room and take their order.

When their order was succesfully taken, they were asked to wait for a few minutes for their food to be served. And while waiting, each family knew that it was already the right time to open up about the wishes of their late ancestors. It was Gulf's mother who opened up first.

"My mother died a few weeks ago. She never told any of us about her will, and so I was surprised when our lawyer called us for a meeting and we got this wish that my mother had written."

"I am sorry to hear about what happened to your mother." Natthida sadly stated. "In my case, my mother died 10 years ago. We've known about this arrange marriage wish a long time ago, but we didn't have much information about your mother and her family that's why we couldn't do anything to fulfill that wish. But now, we were so glad that you have found us."

"I am also." Praew looked at Eye then she continued. "I am a bit worried to my son, because I wanted him to find a great person to be with him. Now that I saw the person that he's going to get married with, I am relieved. When I saw Eye after we entered, I know that she would be a good wife to my son."

Gulf's mother's statement shocked Eye that she turned her head to her parents and looked at them with wide eyes. Then Eye's mother smiled awkwardly and tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"Ahm, Praew, the one who's getting married with Fluke is not Eye."

"Eye is our second child." Eye's father jumped into the conversation. "I remembered that it's the first child and not the second one, right?"

The situation was slowly becoming messy as the two families thought that Eye and Fluke were the ones who's getting married. Fluke's mother frowned when they mentioned that Fluke was the one who's getting married.

"Fluke... is also our second child and he's not the one who's getting married." Fluke's father informed them.

"N-Not Fluke?" Eye muttered.

"If not him, then... who?"

And just after Eye's mother asked that big question, the door suddenly swift open and it wasn't the staff who came to serve their order, it was Gulf.

"Hello, I'm sorry I've just arrived now." Gulf was panting and sweating as he greeted the people inside the room.

"Aw! Gulf, my son. You're finally here." His mother exclaimed in happiness. "Come, sit here."

Meanwhile, Mew's family wasn't able to utter any words other than welcoming him and giving him a warm smile after his arrival. The three, Ford, Natthida, and Eye, were following Gulf with their gaze until he sat on an empty chair beside his mother.

"This is my son, Gulf." Praew introduced her son to everyone. "He is my eldest son."

And the Jongcheveevat family was completely speechless with the revelation. Not long after that, the door opened once again and this time, Mew entered the room and they all looked at him, excluding Gulf.

"Son..."

"I'm sorry I'm late, mom." He quickly apologized, then he looked at the people across his parents and bowed at them. "Nice meeting you all. I apologize for arriving here late."

As Mew was bowing and apologizing, Gulf turned to look at him and when Mew raised his head, their eyes met.

"You?!" They exclaimed in unison. Both of them widened their eyes and pointed their finger to each other.

"Y-you guys know each other?" Mew's mother asked.

"Gulf, do you know him?" His father asked as well.

"Yes, he's the reason why I arrived here late dad."

"Hey~" Mew insisted. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was your fault and not mine?"

"Wow~ You're unbelievable. You're the one who's driving here like a drunk person."

"Why is it only me? You were also driving your motorbike like you're in a race."

"Okay, stop it now Mew." His mother tried to stop him from arguing with Gulf. 

"But mom..."

"How can you get married to each other when you're fighting on your first day of meeting?" Mew's father confidently dropped that fact.

Upon hearing that statement from Mew's father, the two turned silent before looking at their parents. They were confused. But before they could explain them everything, they asked their children to calm down and sat on their chair.

They ordered food, and while waiting, they were all silent. Mew and Gulf were busy frowning as they tried to sink in the information that Mew's father had revealed. 

Mew and Gulf's face wasn't happy at all, both of them had their brows contracted in disapproval. If what they've just heard were true, then they're doomed.

Mew's mother, Natthida, laid some documents on the table and Gulf's mother followed as well. The documents that they had laid on the table were their mothers' last will.

Before speaking, Natthida looked around only to find Gulf's mother giving her an encouraging smile because what they were about to tell something that may cause confusion and disapproval from her son, Mew, and even Gulf.

"These papers laid on the table are your grandmothers' last will and testament and we all know that you guys already knew what was written inside." Natthida said.

"That I have to marry the first grandchild of grandmother's best friend?" Mew butted in before taking a quick glance at Gulf. "Which turned out to be this guy."

"Mew..."

"Come on, mom. How should I get married with a... guy?"

"I-isn't it legal now?" Fluke asked after raising his hand to get their attention.

"Oh, I agree! I saw lots of people getting married with the same gender." Eye agreed with Fluke's statement.

They were such supportive siblings and because of that, Eye and Fluke received a death glare from their brothers.

"We may not know why your grandmothers' wanted you two to get married and we may considered this such a nonsense wish from them, but we should remember that this is the most important thing written on their will." Gulf's father said reminding not just only the two, but also to all of themselves.

In the midst of Jao's statement, Fluke suddenly grabbed their grandmother's will. He looked at it and tried to read everything, especially the part where she wrote her wish. Then, he grabbed Mew's grandmother's will and read it as well. He was amazed at how similar their wish, even the details of it.

"This is the most important thing that both of them had written and let's just respect it, atleast." Mew's father added, earning a nod from his wife and Gulf's mother.

"It's really important that even the way they constructed their wish was also similar as well as the details." Fluke commented after reading the will. "My grandmother, Pranee, and her best friend, Ms. Nittaya had written that if their grand children disagreed about their wish, they can get divorce after a year. So, if you don't want to be with my brother, you can divorce him."

Mew frowned at Fluke. "Is it written in there?"

"Yes, it is. And we were supposed to discuss about that after you and Gulf give your decisions." Praew awkwardly said, then she looked at her son, Fluke and whispered. "Fluke, put the papers back on the table."

With an annoyed look on his face, Fluke placed the papers back on the table. Meanwhile, Eye tightly furrowed her brows after hearing what Fluke said a while ago. He mentioned two names that were familiar to him.

"Excuse me, Fluke, you mentioned your grandmother's name. What was her name again?"

"Ohh~ Her name is Pranee. Why?"

"Pranee?"

"Yes, you can look at her will."

And that's how Eye grabbed the two papers from the table. She looked at the papers and flipped them to the next pages. The names Pranee and Nittaya were really familiar to her, not only that, but also the details of their will. It's like she already saw those things.

"Eye?" Her mother called after her daughter displayed a strange attitude that made them all confuse. "Is there any problem?"

"Ahm... N-no, everything's fine." Eye answered with a fake smile before putting the papers back on the table. And at the same time, the staff entered their room bringing the food that they ordered.

From Eye, they all shifted their attention to the mouthwatering food laid on the table in front of them. And as soon as the staff left after placing all the food, a short thanksgiving prayer was made before they all dug into the food.

The two families got to know each other while having their sumptuous dinner at the restaurant. While Mew and Gulf's parents became closer, the two were opposite from it. They continued bickering to each other even while they were eating.

In the end, the two expressed their feeling about the said arrange marriage. Both Mew and Gulf were willing to accept it, but after meeting each other they were both skeptical. While saying this, Mew and Gulf became furious to each other that they almost fight. Thankfully, their parents were there to stop them. Seeing how their sons treated each other, forcing them to get married right away would just start a war. So they decided to give the two some time to fully accept not only their marriage, but also they need to accept each other.

Once they arrived home, Eye immediately ran going to her room. After finding out her grandmother's real name and Gulf's grandmother's, she wanted to go home right away and check her computer. She was so certain that she used the name Pranee and Nittaya in one of her novels.

When she got inside her room, she ran to her computer and turned it on. Tapping her fingers on the desk as she waited. Once it was ready to use, she opened a folder where she kept the draft of her stories and clicked her latest fiction story. She looked at the list of the characters and saw the names that she was looking for, Pranee and Nittaya.

Pranee Natanarak and Nittaya Suchinda were the names Eye used in her novel while Nittaya Jirawat and Pranee Yaemna were the real names of her grandmother and Gulf's. Eye was lost for words. She only knew her grandmother's nickname, Natty and she didn't have any idea that the name that she was using in her novel was her grandmother's.

It made Eye think about something. Her brother suddenly involved in an arrange marriage to a man, the names of their grandmothers, and the will of their grandmother that was strangely familiar to her, all of them made her think that it was like a plot of a story.

To clear her mind about the content of the will that she read at the restaurant, Eye scanned some chapters of her novel as she was searching for the will that she had written. And when she finally found it, Eye's heart skipped a beat and she held her breath. The will that she had written for her novel and the will that she read, everything was totally the same except for the last name of their grandmothers and the lawyer's name.

Her novel was happening to her brother. She shook her head, trying to tell herself that it wasn't true, that it was just a coincidence. But when she ran her gaze through the words written on her computer screen, it was also the same as to what happened on that day.

"Chapter three? We're in the third chapter now?"

But it wasn't enough as a proof for her to believe that her story became real. She scrolled her story up and went to the very first page where she wrote the summary of her story. Eye's latest fiction story was a boys love story. It was a story about the two boys, Yin and War, who were set to marry each other because of their grandmothers' wish that was written on their will. And yes, it was really the same as to what was happening to Mew.

Eye dropped her hands on her side and leaned her back on the chair. She couldn't believe what she have found out. She then started questioning on why it happened. Why her novel was happening to her brother? And that's how she remembered her wish at the trimurti shrine.

"I'm here to pray for my brother. I want him to find someone that will love him for who he is. I hope that he could have a romantic love story just like the stories I've written."


End file.
